


Mona Lisa

by la_haine_pacifique



Series: A Series Of Tsukikane Events [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Part 2, a series of tsukikane events, before my friend does, god kill me, this set of fics is gonna send me to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_haine_pacifique/pseuds/la_haine_pacifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second part of the Tsukikane series, the pair goes on a date to... an art museum. Because I was trying to think of a date they would go on when I heard Mona Lisa by The Summer Set. And things have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipstasmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/gifts).



Tsukiyama stood outside the door of Kaneki's place. He could hear people inside, hear them doing their daily chores. Hinami asking various people about various words, and, there, in the background, was Kaneki. Consulting people. Talking about plans. And Tsukiyama, fool that he was, couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. Not after he'd heard what Kaneki had wanted to call today. _Date._

Every time he thought of it, Tsukiyama could feel his chest get a little tighter as anxiety flooded through him. His palms would get clammy and he would sweat and his stomach tied himself at knots and it was horrifyingly _awful_.

 _A date? With him?_ He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Kaneki wanting to go on a date with him. He'd tried to _eat_ him of all things. He'd set him up at the Gourmet Restaurant. But Kaneki had forgiven him. And now this. Kaneki had insisted on rescheduling the outing, and he'd gone as far as calling it a date.

The whole ordeal had left him nervous and confused for days. But now wasn't the time for that. It was the day of the date and he had dressed down and he and Kaneki had agreed on a place and he should have been excited but all he felt was this horrendous pit of dread as he ran every possibility through his had and _damn it, Shuu, can't you just knock on the door?_

But he didn't have to. 

While Tsukiyama was staring at the door, indecision marking every inch of his face, someone had come to the door. And opened it. 

There, standing in the open doorway, was Kaneki, and Tsukiyama could feel heat rising to the surface of his face, tinging the tips of his ears. Kaneki had quite obviously been dressed by Hinami, but _damn_ she'd done good. She'd dressed him simply - a pair of dark wash jeans, a t-shirt and a grey hoodie, and a black beanie that contrasted _so well_ with Kaneki's white hair. 

The only thing that took away from it was the way Kaneki played with the beanie, like he didn't quite want to wear it.

Tsukiyama grinned, trying to shake off the blush that was still spreading. He slipped into Kaneki's place, reaching up and pulling the beanie off of his head as he went. "Don't wear it if you don't like it," he said simply. Hinami glared at him from the corner, but he (only kind of) ignored it.

Kaneki still stood in the doorway, the door half closed behind him. "Tsukiyama-san, is there something you need? I thought we were leaving?"

Tsukiyama just waved his hand in dismissal of the question. "Just using the restroom," he replied. "Then we'll go."

But in the bathroom, Tsukiyama slumped against the door, slowly sinking to the floor. He couldn't get that _stupid_ thought out of his head. What if he fucked it up? What if, when the date was done, Kaneki didn't want anymore? What if he did something wrong? What if he couldn't make Kaneki smile?

It took everything he had not to punch the wall or the floor or himself. He just sat there, leaning against the door and trying desperately to convince himself that he could do this. That he wouldn't screw it up.

Eventually Tsukiyama came out, and Kaneki was standing next to the door, hair slightly mussed. The sight of him made Tsukiyama's chest tight, but he tried to push the feeling aside. He focused on walking. Step. Step. _Kaneki is watching._ Step. Step. Step. _Don't fuck this up, Shuu._ Step. _Is he... happy?_ Step. Step. Out the door. Down the stairs. Step. Step. _Kaneki is right next to me. He's... smiling._

And for the first time today, Tsukiyama relaxed. He fell into a more natural step next to Kaneki, no longer walking rigidly.

Kaneki wasn't having the same problem. He'd dealt with that yesterday, and he'd gone through and entire training regimen before Tsukiyama showed up to calm his nerves.

So, with both of them finally relaxed, they strolled on down the streets towards the National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo. It was a bit of a walk, but nothing that either of them couldn't handle.

It was about noon when they got there. There wasn't too much traffic yet, but soon people would start coming in. Tourists, art students, kids on field trips. They were currently beating the rush.

Tsukiyama paid the 900 yen each for the two of them to get in (only 1800 yen). He'd really wanted to go today because today they were opening the Takamatsu Jiro exhibit. His works were interesting, contemporary, and nice to look at. he figured it was something the two of them would both enjoy. 

The exhibit didn't have too many pieces, so the walk through it and their discussions on varying pieces didn't take them too long. They spent the rest of the hour and a half (of the three they'd allotted to the date. They both had other things to do that weren't ogling each other) walking around the rest of the museum. Tsukiyama couldn't help but notice when Kaneki's hand brushed against him, or how Kaneki would look away when Tsukiyama glanced his way. 

It was nice, though. Tsukiyama complained about the lack of classical art, Kaneki reminded him it was a _modern_ art museum, and they laughed and talked and Tsukiyama got to see the smile that had been so absent from Kaneki's face over the past few months.

_He wasn't fucking it up._

"You know," Kaneki said toward the end. "I'd steal the Mona Lisa for you."

Tsukiyama laughed and shook his head. "Kaneki-kun, you'd be a fool to do that, mon ami."

His friend nodded. "Yes, but I'd do it if it would make you look at me. If I had the money, I'd buy the Taj Mahal. And if it meant I could see you, I would never visit."

Tsukiyama stopped walking and reached out for Kaneki's hand. "Yes, I know you would," he said, pulling the younger boy toward him. "But I don't want the Mona Lisa. Nor the Taj Mahal. You could steal everything in the Louvre and it wouldn't matter. I don't want it." And there was a distinct look in his eyes that made Kaneki extremely aware of his hand in Tsukiyama's.

"What do you want, then?"

"To keep making you smile like this."

And with that, he pulled Kaneki in towards him, tenderly kissing him. Tsukiyama took his time. He was slow. And _God_ did his lips feel good against Kaneki's.

The kiss took Kaneki off guard, but it didn't take him long to return it. So the pair stood there, tenderly kissing in front of some odd piece of art, and Tsukiyama learned how he liked to kiss Kaneki, and Kaneki figured out how his hand fit in Tsukiyama's best.

They walked partway home together, stopping to part ways. And after they'd said their goodbyes and Kaneki was only a little bit away, Tsukiyama turned and called out to Kaneki: "Kaneki-kun!" and waited for him to turn. "Come home with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Kas, who is going to very kindly punch my throat in when this is done <3
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
